


Это

by eh5gg95vhii



Series: DD Joseph's divorce!au [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Trans Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eh5gg95vhii/pseuds/eh5gg95vhii
Summary: В новом районе скучно и безопасно. Мэри тоже говорила что-то подобное до переезда. И если города видят разные сны, то этому ничего не снится.





	Это

**Author's Note:**

> AU, основанное на этом [посте](https://thesoupistoohot.tumblr.com/post/163720431254/here-at-thesoupistoohot-we-believe-the-following); Кристиансены разводятся. Кармело ангендер, использует местоимение «оно».

      Это… странно, когда нечего сказать, несмотря на то, что мыслей так много, и они беспокойно роятся в голове, просятся на бумагу, складываясь в ноты или отдельные слова, предназначенные будто не для этого мира — для кого-то другого. Спокойствие гор, на которые с восторгом смотрело Кармело по дороге сюда, сидя в поезде, раздражало, заставляло сомневаться в том, а нужно ли было приезжать вообще. Лимонад, который в детстве оно пило литрами, теперь по вкусу похож на все прочие газированные напитки. Начало забывать слова: проверяя текст, долго думало, что не так с тем или иным предложением, выделенным волнистой зелёной линией. Алый рассвет на картине в холле уже не вызывал прежнего восхищения. Куда испарилась жизнь?

      Они с Дэмиеном пьют какао по вторникам, иногда обсуждают язык цветов или ходят по магазинам. Джозеф по-прежнему устраивает вечеринки на заднем дворе; когда нервничает из-за ужина, играет с обручальным кольцом. Веласкес до сих пор не решило, какую фамилию оставить в паспорте: супруг не настаивает, однако персона слишком зациклена на том, чтобы влиться в семью.

      В новом районе скучно и безопасно. Мэри тоже говорила что-то подобное до переезда. И если города видят разные сны, то этому ничего не снится.

      Возможно, оно просто ненавидело саму жизнь. С самого рождения. И искало утешения в людях — каждое утро Кармело встречала отныне выглаженная розовая рубашка, висящая на дверце шкафа. Знакомый каждому соседу атрибут. Они теперь действительно вместе. Никто не осуждает. Возможно, это и есть Свобода, обретённая вместе с личным пространством и любящим окружением.

      Кристиансен счастлив. Неподдельный восторг охватывает его каждый раз, когда он с Веласкесом выбирается в город или на пляж. С него будто оковы спали, хотя в уже привычной обыденности нет ничего сверхъестественного. Несмотря на то, что мужчина, как он сам предполагал, утратил в церкви статус примера для подражания, прихожане, напротив, воодушевились необычайно — наконец улетучилась тяготящая атмосфера, а под скамьями не звенят пустые бутылки. Помимо прочего, Джозеф справлялся о самочувствии бывшей жены первое время. Позже темы для разговора себя исчерпали, однако это был один из тех моментов, когда люди неизбежно исчезают из жизней друг друга: он просто надеялся, что Мэри в порядке.

      Хандра не отступала. Но Кармело не пыталось с ней сражаться. В конце концов, хандра эта тоже скучна и безопасна. Жаль оно не поэт, чтобы достойно изобразить безоблачное будущее в качестве данности; жаль вдохновение не является формой неизлечимой болезни; жаль, что нет порядка в чуждом мире точных наук — только музыка. Веласкес писало любимому песню.

      Они заслужили покой. Никаких секретных концовок.


End file.
